


Living Things

by cupcakethecute



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Gardening, Loss, Love, M/M, Pining, Plants, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakethecute/pseuds/cupcakethecute
Summary: Honeybee's will always flock to you...





	Living Things

I want to plant flowers up and down your arms  
To match the freckles that already grow there.  
Watch the honeybees gather round and take more than they can give.  
You never were good at taking care of living things  
When you killed my tomato plants I should have guessed I’d be next.  
After the second time, I never let you touch them again.  
The second time you left me I thought it would be different.  
The soil on your arms never was fertile  
Overwatered by sweat and torn apart by scraped elbows.  
Your hands so eager to create but never to sustain  
I was just another dying plant in your garden  
Waiting patiently to be watered and save it for the next drought.  
Because I know, wholeheartedly, there will be one  
And I will wait for you through it.


End file.
